Feel this
by ipodder
Summary: You know you have foam on your nose'...'What'...'Yeah, since we were at the coffee shop, but I didn’t want to point it out.’ Post finale one-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination.**

**So I've noticed that there's quite a few really great stories written about Brucas in Las Vegas, so I've decided to take a different approach. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

She sighed and glanced at her iphone, an unfamiliar number flashed infront of her. Putting down the glass of wine, her fourth glass, she thinks, but she isn't sure, and neither does she care.

'Hello?' Her voice is raspy and tired, and he fidgets nervously, wondering if he had caught her at a bad time.

'Hello?' She repeats, not feeling in the mood for this.

The person on the other line coughed uncomfortably.

'Brooke Davis?'

She frowns. 'Yes, who's calling?' Her head feels slightly numb from the wine, she runs a finger through her silky hair and thinks about hanging up.

'It's uh, Ethan, umm, Dr. Copeland.'

Brooke smiled in surprise, she pauses.

'Dr. Copeland, from the hospital?' He says, just to clear it up.

Brooke let out a giggle, something she hasn't done in a few hours.

'Yes, I figured.' She stops, allowing him to continue.

She can almost vision him blusing at the other end of the line.

'Right, sorry.'

Brooke smiled again, she's beginning to think it's all that damn wine, but the weird flutters in her heart says otherwise.

'Anyway, I just wanted to know if Angie got home okay.'

'No, I mean I don't know yet. They haven't called me.'

Now Ethan was stuck.

'Oh. Alright.'

Brooke Davis has never been one to settle for the subtle. Ever since she has been a teenager, the best way of getting a guy to notice you is to strip in the backseat of his car, preferably without mittens. Even though she's grown up a lot these past four years, the same of B. Davis is still somewhere in there.

'Ethan?' She says, just to make sure he's still on the line.

'Yeah, Brooke?'

'Do you remember what you told me today? About the loneliness kicking in?'

Ethan scratched his head, 'Of course, why?'

Brooke smirked, 'Well, it's kicking in right about now.'

Ethan Copeland may be one shy guy, but he knows flirting when he sees it. However, he doesn't want to get his hopes up, since she's probably heart broken and just needs an outlet.

But his curiousity got the best of him.

'Really?' He muses.

Brooke drains another glass of wine.

'Really.' She teases.

_It's now or never, Copeland._ He thinks to himself.

'Well, I know it's late and everything-'

'I can do late.' Brooke said. _Fuck. What was that? Smooth, Davis, smooth._

Ethan laughed.

'Well, how about we go for a late cup of coffee? Say, the starbucks down the pier?'

Brooke smiled again like an idiot.

'I think that sounds great, Ethan.'

People don't normally look their best at midnight, but Brooke Davis looked gorgeous. Ethan subconsciously rubs his messy hair and straightens out his clothes. She was wearing a knee length jacket over a short dress, her make up looks slightly smudged, and he gussed it was from the amount of crying she probably did today. She smiled at him, dimples at full force, and placed her oversized bag onto the desk. As she goes over to the counter to order a non fat caramel latte, he notices a few eyes on her. And suddenly he feels way out of his element, he was here with a New York Fashion queen, the one who was just all over the tabloids a few months ago, the one who was on the cover of _inStyle_, which he briefly glanced at on his sister's coffee table. But for the few days that he's known her, he didn't get the 'designer' vibe, all he saw was a broken woman who has just lost her child.

'Lost in thought?'

Ethan looked up to see her smirking.

'No no, I'm good.'

She smiled at his awkwardness.

'You know, we've never hung out outside the hospital before.'

Ethan smiled, 'hung out, huh?'

Brooke nodded. 'Yeah', she grins and takes a sip of her drink.

A little bit of foam is caught on the tip of her nose, but Ethan thinks its too fast for him to tell her, and besides, she looks adorable just sitting there, unaware.

They shared stories, light hearted ones mostly, Ethan wanted to keep her mind off things. He noticed the way Brooke keeps glancing at her phone and he reaches out to touch her hand. He didn't dare grab it, of course, but he allowed his masculine fingers to graze over her soft ones for a moment.

'Brooke.'

She glanced at his eyes.

'Would you like to take a walk?'

His question sounded so serious that Brooke nearly burst out laughing.

'Sure, Ethan.'

He could tell that she was mocking him, as her voice turned more serious and even lower.

They walked comfortably alongside eachother, every once in a while he allowed his fingers to graze her. Brooke continued drinking her Venti Caramel latte, the foam on her nose becoming more and more evident, even in the darkness.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated against the leather material.

Brooke's heart skipped a beat.

'Hello?'

'Right, okay. Great.' She paused and caught him staring at her.

'Okay, umm.' She paused, as if there was something else that needed to be said.

'Tell her that I miss her. And that she changed my life.'

Brooke's lips started to quiver and she closed her eyes. God, she was becoming such a softie.

'That's all.' She smiled through the tears. 'Thank you.'

Ethan looked at her nervously, afraid of how she's feeling.

'She's back safe, with her family.'

He couldn't help but notice how she winced at the last word.

Brooke was still staring at the floor, as if an image of her and Angie was engraved on the pavement.

It was quiet, and calm, for what felt like an eternity.

'You know you have foam on your nose?'

Brooke glanced up with a puzzled expression and laughed slightly.

'What?'

Ethan grinned. 'Yeah, since we were at the coffee shop, but I didn't want to point it out.'

Brooke laughed again, this time in embarrasment.

'Where?' She moved slightly closer, he can almost smell her perfume.

He took another step towards her, they were so close it was impossible to move now.

Her eyes soften, and she didn't dare to break the silence.

He moved his hand to graze her face, putting a few strands of hair behind her ears. His finger reaches the tip of her nose and he shows her his now foamy finger.

Brooke smiled slightly, shyly.

'Right.' She whispered.

Ethan whispered back, 'Right.'

Suddenly, she feels his face coming closer to hers and she closes her eyes in anticipation. As his soft lips slightly graze hers, she feels all giddy inside and inwardly smirks. He immediately pulls away.

'Sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was too fast. I'm sorry.' He stutters.

Brooke smiled again.

'Ethan?'

He looked at her. Confused at why a slender finger covered in foam is coming towards his nose.

'You know you have foam on your nose?' Her raspy voice echoes what he said moments earlier.

He didn't have time to respond, as her lips were already on his. He opened his mouth slightly as Brooke deepened the kiss. It felt different, warm and different. He could taste the sweet caramel on her lips, and as her tongue softly entwines with his, his nervousness washes away completely.


End file.
